wotfandomcom-20200222-history
Morgase Trakand
| appeared= | lastappeared= | living=tom }} Morgase Trakand, (pronounced: moor-GAYZ) full title by the Grace of the Light, Queen of Andor, Defender of the Realm, Protector of the People, High Seat of House Trakand, is the former legitimate ruler of Andor. She is now thought to be deceased, but in fact she survived and later secretly abdicated in favor of Elayne. Morgase was the wife of Taringail Damodred, by whom she has two children, Elayne Trakand and Gawyn Trakand, and is stepmother to Galadedrid Damodred. Background Morgase first entered the White Tower at age 14 in accordance with Andoran custom, despite the fact that she can barely channel. She returned to Andor less than two years later to lay claim to the Lion Throne following Daughter-Heir Tigraine Mantear's disappearance in 972 NE. She married Taringail Damodred in order to solidify her claim to the throne, and after his death briefly took Thom Merrilin as her lover. She has been a fair and capable ruler, with a soft spot for the less fortunate. Activities Meeting Rand After Rand al'Thor accidentally falls into the gardens in the Royal Palace and is escorted to Morgase by Martyn Tallanvor. While there, Elaida do Avriny a'Roihan, her Aes Sedai advisor, has a Foretelling about Rand. Elaida wishes Rand to remain behind to be questioned further, but Morgase takes pity on him as one of her subjects and lets him go free. and Elaida do Avriny a'Roihan.]] Gaebril Morgase visits the White Tower to find her daughter missing, making her furious. She refuses to take Elaida as her advisor, and Galad and Gawyn talk their way out of returning to Andor with her. Morgase becomes romantically involved with Gaebril, who claims to be a Lord from western Andor. Gaebril is later revealed to be Rahvin of the Forsaken, using Compulsion to force Morgase do carry out his suggestions. Under his influence, she exiled many of her most loyal supporters, including Gareth Bryne, her former Captain-General. Upon hearing of the revolt in the Two Rivers region she regains control of herself enough to flee with her nurse Lini, Tallanvor, and the innkeeper Basel Gill. Whitecloaks After fleeing the palace, Morgase traveled to Amadicia hoping to gain assistance from King Ailron. Pedron Niall took her from Ailron's Palace and held her captive in the Fortress of the Light. There, she plots with Paitr Conel and his uncle to be escape. Niall discovered her plan and had Paitr hanged in Morgase's view. As a result, she accepts an alliance with the Children of the Light to take back the Lion Throne, with the condition that a garrison of Whitecloacks be allowed to remain in Andor but outside Andoran law. Morgase decides to rescind all rights to the throne while being held captive in Amadicia, so Elayne can ascend to the throne without interference. She is later beaten by Rhadam Asunawa and then forced to lie with Eamon Valda after Pedron is murdered. Soon after, Seanchan troops attack the Fortress of the Light and defeat the Whitecloaks. Morgase is taken to High Lady Suroth Sabelle Meldarath and told to either swear an oath or become a servant. Sebban Balwer later arrives and helps Morgase and her followers escape from the Seanchan and leave Amadicia. Abdication and Kidnapping Under the name Maighdin Dorlain, she traveled to Ghealdan, where her group was harassed by the followers of the Prophet of the Dragon, Masema Dagar. They were rescued by Perrin Aybara and she swore fealty to him and Faile. She was subsequently captured again by the Shaido Aiel. She is strapped for an escape attempt, and is asked to spy on Sevanna by Therava. She later tries to steal the Oath Rod for Galina Casban from Therava's tent but is caught and beaten. Later, she is left for dead by Galina in a burning building, but escapes through her training in the One Power. Morgase and her party were soon rescued from the Shaido by Perrin Aybara. Revelation Parallels Morgase is a reference to the Arthurian legend character Morgause, who was Arthur Pendragon and Elain of Garlot's sister from Uther Pendragon and Igraine. She also had two sons, Gawain and Mordred. These relations are similar to her family connections of Elayne and Gawyn, as well as her non-direct connection to Queen Tigraine. Category:Channelers